


Morning rituals

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddly Derek, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day otp challenge</p><p>Day 16 : morning ritual(s)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning rituals

Derek has learned to accept the fact that he is not a morning person.  
Truth be told, he can live with that.  
However, he has more difficulties accepting that Stiles is.  
A morning person that is.  
And a very annoying one at that.  
First, there is the way Stiles feels like he has to push Derek off of him to get out of bed to go and pee, while it would be entirely possible for him to just let himself slide off the bed without moving Derek’s arm.  
If only he tried.  
Then he pees and it’s noisy - does he have to let it all out in one flow? Every single morning?  
More importantly, does he have to let the door opened ?  
Then he showers, and that’s Derek’s most hated part : as Stiles cleans himself, he removes all traces of Derek’s scent on him and that’s just unacceptable.  
Adding to that addition the factor that Stiles uses a freshly cut grass-scented soap, it’s entirely in Derek’s right to grab him the moment he gets out of the bathroom to correct it;  
As in, to make Stiles smells like his own natural scent, a little bit of Derek and a little bit of freshly cut grass.  
Every single morning.  
Derek is all for going back to sleep, clutching Stiles to him like an oversized plush toy, but Stiles has to ruin it by protesting and by managing to disentangle himself from Derek’s Cobra hold.  
He doesn’t complain though, and cracking one eye open lets Derek see the small smile stretching his lips as he gets dressed.  
And that’s the second thing Derek hates about Stiles’ morning ritual.  
Covering all that smooth skin and those muscles under it? It’s criminal, that’s what it is.  
"Get up, grumpy," Stiles says, poking Derek with his socked cover toe as he gets up from the corner of the bed to pull up his pants and button them.  
"Or what?" Derek mumbles, mouth covered by the pillow.  
"Or I won’t make you any breakfast," Stiles calls over his shoulder on his way to the kitchen.  
And Derek might not be a morning person, but the promise of Stiles’ breakfast? Eggs or French toast ?  
Yeah, it’s the best incentive the younger man could have come up with.  
And in the mornings when Stiles has to leave quickly and doesn’t make anything, simply plops some poptarts in the toaster, Derek still finds that moment to be the best reason to get out of bed.


End file.
